


flowers blooming, lungs aflame

by skittykitty



Series: Marble Hornets October Prompts [7]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Language of Flowers, M/M, Platonic Hanahaki Disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittykitty/pseuds/skittykitty
Summary: One of the symptoms of Slender-Sickness is Hanahaki Disease. As people spend more time around it, their symptoms slowly grow worse.
Relationships: Alex Kralie & Jay Merrick, Brian/Timothy "Tim" Wright (Implied)
Series: Marble Hornets October Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947082
Kudos: 10





	flowers blooming, lungs aflame

**Author's Note:**

> Today’s prompt is “Hanahaki AU”! This universe is where Hanahaki isn’t romance orientated, just based on any relationship. For instance, all of Jay’s flowers are based around friendship.

There were many myths about Hanahaki Disease. It was said that one would “never truly get over it” or that the pain one would undergo couldn't be truly forgotten.

Jay was fairly sure most of those sayings were fake, but he was beginning to doubt it. He had been sporting a cough for a few weeks now, but it was starting to get steadily worse.

He’d already had his first encounter with the Operator, and many, many more since then. Hopefully, his new coughing fits didn’t mean it was near.

_(It was always watching.)_

But one morning he woke up to a lack of air. He couldn’t seem to breathe, his throat was clogged with _something_ and he needed it _out._

Jay ran to the bathroom and coughed into the toilet until something came out and he could finally breathe. He took a moment to breathe before he stood to turn on the lights and see what he had coughed up.

They were yellow petals of a flower. 

There wasn’t any blood on the petals, luckily.

* * *

Later, he would begin to cough up more and more flowers. Jay would find out that the first flower he had expelled from his body was a Chrysanthemum. It was for friendship.

For a few months, he managed to loop his pain into why he was going through all this.

_For his friend._

* * *

Months passed, and he met Tim. 

A new flower joined itself with his Chrysanthemums. They were orange and _beautiful._

They were another flower of friendship. A Gladiolus. 

But as Jay spent more time around Tim he realized he wasn’t the only one with the disease. Tim had it too.

After one of Tim’s more violent fits, Jay picked up the flowers he had coughed up and examined them. There were… two types of flowers there.

A beautiful purple and white flower, and… a flower with white buds. They were like dandelions at the end of their life, billions of seeds about to fly across the world.

It was beautiful in its own way.

* * *

Brian had had to deal with a lot of problems in his life, from family issues to supernatural beings being obsessed with him and his old friends.

Why should Hanahaki be so different? 

It wasn’t, deep down. At least Hanahaki was something he had the _option_ of fixing. Even if Hanahaki killed him, he didn’t think he could bring himself to do it.

Not with the memories of carnations that had once been scattered across his bed— what was now snapdragons. His love had gone from pure and happy to hatred.

Maybe he had once loved Tim, but now Tim was the cause of all of his problems.

_(But he had never stopped loving him—)_

Tim was the one to blame for everything.

* * *

Alex had only ever had one flower, and it had stayed that way since he had come in contact with Jay again.

A black rose.

Maybe at the beginning, it hadn’t seemed true— hadn’t seemed like he would _hate_ Jay. But, now it was too late to look back.

His lungs were infected with Jay’s feelings— so he would cut it off at the source.

As the day passed, his symptoms got steadily worse until the moment he met Tim for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are all the flowers for while relationship, and which didn’t have any!  
> Jay to Alex - Chrysanthemums  
> Alex to Jay - Black Rose  
> Brian to Tim - Carnations (love) to Snapdragons (Deception)  
> Tim to Brian - Iris (friendship)  
> Brian to Alex - Basil (hate)  
> Alex to Brian - NOTHING  
> Alex to Tim - nothing  
> Tim to Alex - Tansy (war)  
> Tim to Jay - Angelica (protection)  
> Jay to Tim - Gladiolus (Friend)  
> Brian to Jay - Nothing
> 
> I hope y’all enjoyed!! Tomorrow’s prompt is “Slender Mansion Sets On Fire”! So that’ll be full of chaos and trauma! You can find me on my [tumblr](https://skitter-kitteruwu.tumblr.com/) where you can pester me to finish half-thought out ideas and scream to me about fics!!


End file.
